


You’re Perfect

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: The avengers show up at the home you shared with your wife. When they're all there you can't can't help but feel more insecure then you already were.





	You’re Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

You love your wife with all your heart and you know she loves you just as much. But you had some days where you were insecure about your body, everything about you really. When you have days like these you always wonder what she sees in you. Natasha could have anyone but she choose you and at times you don’t see why. 

When you would have these days Natasha would always be there and tell you how much she loves you for you, she tells you that you’re perfect just the way you are. And you believe her, but she wasn’t here. Natasha had to do some Avenger stuff so you haven’t seen her in a while. 

When you and Natasha started dating she didn’t want to tell the others, she just didn’t want you to get hurt because you mean the world to her. You’re the one thing in Natasha’s life that is worth coming home to. So the Avengers have no idea you exist, they have no idea Natasha is with anyone let alone has a wife.

xxxxx

Right now you were at the house you and your wife share, you were in the bedroom looking at yourself in the mirror. The voice in your head kept telling you things that deep down you knew weren’t true but you couldn’t help but start believing those thoughts.

You heard the front door open and multiple footsteps walk into your home. You froze, Natasha had taught you some things just in case anything happened and she wasn’t home to protect you. You were about to go grab something to protect yourself when you hear the beautiful voice of your wife calling your name.

You couldn’t help the small smile that formed when you heard Natasha’s voice. You made your way down the stairs to the where she was and once Natasha saw you she had a huge smile on her face, you did as well.

Natasha made her way over to you and wrapped her arms around you, you wrapped your arms around her waist. “I missed you, moya lyubov’.” 

“I missed you too, Tasha.” Natasha pulled you in for a kiss. But before it could go any further, someone had cleared their throat.

You pulled away from Natasha and saw the other Avengers looking at you and Natasha with shocked looks on their faces. You didn’t even noticed that they were there.

Natasha wrapped an arm around your waist and smiled. “Boys this is (Y/N), my wife.”

“Hi.” You gave them a small smile and waved. “You don’t have to introduce yourselves, I know all your names.”

With all their eyes on you, you couldn’t help but feel like they were judging you. You looked away from them and looked at the floor. You began to feel insecure again, way more than you were before. Natasha seemed to pick up on this and she tightened her arm around you and pulled you closer to her.

Tony was the first one to break the silence, he looked over at Clint. “Did you know she had a wife?”

“I didn’t.” Clint looked at Natasha and she could tell he was hurt that she didn’t tell them that she was married. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want to put her in danger, I wanted to keep her safe.” Natasha kiss your temple. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if one of my enemies got to her just to get to me.”

Steve walked up to you and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” He gave you a smile. He understood why Natasha didn’t tell them that she was married, he was just happy that she found someone who made her happy and loved her.

“It’s nice to meet you too Steve.” You shook his hand then looked at the others. “It’s nice to meet all of you.” 

xxxxx

After Natasha showed the others to the rooms that they would be staying in she came into your shared bedroom. You were sitting on the bed just looking at the wall, lost in your thoughts. She could tell something was bothering you. Natasha sat down next to you and gently pulled you into her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call ahead of time to tell you I was bring them here. We needed a place to lay low for a little while and this is the first place I thought of. Also I needed to see you.” She smiled and kissed the top of your head.

You gave her a nod and a small smile but got off the bed and began to walk over to the bathroom but Natasha gently grabbed your wrist and spun you around to face her. You looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with your wife.

“What’s wrong, krasivaya?” Natasha lifts your chin up. “Sweetheart, please talk to me.”

You let out a sigh. “It’s nothing Nat, I’m just having one of those days again…” Natasha just pulls you into her and she starts rubbing calming circles on your back. “I just… at times I still don’t see why you love me… I mean you’re perfect and I’m not even close to perfect…”

“Hey,” Natasha softly says, she brings her hand up to cup your cheek and starts rubbing her thumb over your cheek. “You are perfect, you’re perfect just the way you are. I love you because you’re you. Every single day I fall more and more in love with you.” Tears started to roll down your cheeks and Natasha wiped them away with her thumb. “I still can’t believe that I have such a gorgeous woman as my wife.”

You look into her green eyes before you pull her into a passionate kiss. When air started to become a problem you pulled away, you rest your forehead against Natasha’s. 

“I’m sorry Tasha.”

“You have no reason to be sorry, babe.” She takes one of your hands in hers. “I love you so much, (Y/N).” Natasha gives you another kiss, she smiles into the kiss which causes you to smile into the kiss as well.

“I love you too, Nat.” You says once you pull away from the kiss.


End file.
